Dauntless Dodgeball!
by Divergent 46
Summary: This story used to be called Resurgent Book 2, but I changed it a little bit Now, this is just a story about Tris's first day as dauntless if there had been no war! ENJOY! I hope you like it. -Isabelle :)
1. Chapter 1

Tris's Pov:

I wake up to loud bangs on my door. _Who the hell is at my door at five thirty in the morning?_ "Who is it?" I groan, half asleep. "It's Tobias. Get changed. I want to take you somewhere." I grumble but still lumber out of bed. My eyes scan my brand new apartment. Ideas about how to customize the room flood my mind. The smooth wood floor chills my feet as I walk over to my closet. A tight black dress that I barrowed from Christina a few days ago catches my eyes. I slide it over my head and feel stretchy leather mold to my body. "Are you changed yet?" Tobias's voice is like smooth syrup filling my stomach with butterflies. I try to keep my voice from faltering with nerves as I reply yes. He looks around, his big blue eyes taking in the surroundings. The bed squeaks as he lies down in it. I take one last look in the mirror to make then tiptoe back to my bed and lye down next to him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, half curious half suspicious.

"Oh you know a place the dauntless go, because you're FINALLY a real dauntless!" He engulfs me in a hug. His hands delicately tuck a strand of golden hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I realize how much Tobias really means to me. Just the thought of loosing him makes me sick and wheezy. Being with him just feels right. His voice snaps me out of my daydreams "The train will be here soon, so we better get going." The feeling of being an official dauntless is surreal. I feel like I'm going to blink and find myself back in initiation fighting to stay in the game.

"Who all is going?"

" You, me, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and a bunch of other dauntless" He responds as we rise from the bed and walk out the door hand in hand. He leads me through the darkness to the train station. As the loud wailing sounds of the train grow louder and louder, I bounce on the balls of my feet, readying myself to sprint at the train. When it finally comes into view, adrenaline shoots through my body and I burst into a run. I sprint until I'm only a few feet away from the train then throw my body inside. Tobias follows me but instead of sitting down he leans out of the car letting his hair blow in the wind. I stare at his face. This is one of the few times he looks like he's actually 18. His eyes sparkle and shine with the city lights all around us. He then turns and ushers me over with the hand outside of the train. Hesitantly, I stand up, grip the column, and ever so slowly let my body lean out of the train car. The wind whips at my face. It makes my eyes sting, but I don't care. It reminds me of when I was on the Ferris wheel with Tobias during dauntless initiation. I feel the same freedom. The wind pulses through my veins, flowing through my body to the same beat as my blood. "This is where we get off." Tobias screams over the howling wind. I stare out to where he I pointing. There is a grassy plane with obstacles scattered around. I hear Zeke and Uriah talking and laughing on the grass. Zeke jokingly pulls him into a headlock and scratches Uriah's head with his knuckles. When they see us leap off the train, both Uriah and Zeke trot over to us.

"Hey guys!" Uriah says, grinning mischievously. His eyes shift down to our intertwined hands. He shakes his head and the skin around his eyes crinkles as he laughs. Uriah, along with everyone at the dauntless compound, still can't believe Four fell for a scrawny, abnegation initiate. Shivers take over my body as we sit down on the dewed grass waiting for everyone to arrive. I can feel Tobias watching me.

"You look freezing do you want my jacket?" He offers. My head nods automatically, and I gratefully drape it over my body.

"So, Tris and Four." Zeke moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh shut up Zeke." The loud wailing of the train whistle interrupts our conversation. Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and about 10 other dauntless I don't recognize leap from the train and trot over to us. Tattoos, piercings, and black fill my eyes as I glance around at the dauntless. A sudden realization washes over me. This is my family now. Its as if I have woken up into a completely different life. A dauntless life. And for once I finally feel me. No pretending, or faking. Just being me, and I actually belong.


	2. Authors Update On Some New Changes

**Sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter… But its only a note telling you all about some changes I have made. SO as you may have already seen I have changed the title of this story. Also, instead of making the whole second book I have decided to do only Tris's first day. I hope you still like it even with the new changes. The real chapter 2 will be up very soon.**

**-Isabelle **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christina's POV

Icy air engulfs me as I fly off the train. My feet pound down on the hard, frigid ground and pain tickles my ankle. I snake my fingers through Will's. Together, we jog over to where all the other dauntless are standing and chatting. Fatigue from initiation is making me feel burned out and completely exhausted, so this better be worth getting up so early for. My eyes scan the crowd of people in the middle of the grassy plane. I quickly find Tris and kiss Will on cheek before jogging over to her. "OMG, Tris, you look so hot in that dress!"

Her face lights up as she laughs. " Well thank you! Some really annoying person let me barrow it though… Oh wait that was you!"

"You know I could make you take that off right here and give it back. But then again, I bet Four would like that!" Her cheeks flush tomato red.

"CHRISTINA! I'm so going to get you back for that."

The frozen grass crunches under Four's feet as he walks up from behind Tris "What's this about me liking something?" Color quickly returns to Tris's cheeks, but she's saved from having to answer when Uriah's brother, I think Zeke is his name, shouts for our attention. All conversations quiet down and everyone turns their attention toward him. I quickly walk back over to Will and slip into his arms.

"So today is the annual game of dauntless dodge ball, bitches! This is how it works. Every man for them selves. Last man standing wins!" The crowd hoots and hollers, while pumping their fists in the air.

"Truce?" Will whispers into my ear. His warm breath tickles my ears sending chills down my back.

"Hell no! Your gana be the first person I get out!" I joke. I feel his gentle hand slide down around me and rest on my back. His touch leaves a trail of fire warming my body, despite the bitter air around us. Uriah dashes over to a bin on the other side of the plain. He jerks open the bin and pulls a yellow mesh bag filled with black dodge balls. A gorgeous girl with long dark hair and thick eyeliner helps Uriah and Zeke scatter the balls around.

"Now guys you can just get into a starting position or whatever." Zeke yells over his shoulder. I take in the surroundings around me. I figure if I start out hiding behind an obstacle near a ball, I can hit someone without being to vulnerable to getting out. Detaching my self from Will, I run over to the closest obstacle that is near a pile of dodge balls. I duck behind it and wait for the game to start. I've been competitive since I was little, so the urge to win takes over my body and adrenaline washes away any drowsiness I felt earlier. I'm ready to play some dodge ball!

"Four you can do the honors!" A deep voice calls from behind a metal block.

"Alright. On the count of three balls away. One, Two, Three! Let the games begin!" Four hollers over the cheering dauntless. And with that the game has begun.


End file.
